Get SOME
by haru-chanXXX
Summary: During2x12. A tad AU, involving the Warbler's at the party. Kurt & Blaine thought that Valentine's day would suck. To everyone's amusement, it did. Just in a different way. "Remember, Porcelain, you have to do everything Britt did to you, to Blaine."


After the Warbler's and Kurt finished their little performance, people started putting their coats on and getting ready to leave. Brittany had just gotten to see her dolphin again, she wasn't going to let him go away so soon. Her dolphin was laughing with the Garglers or… whatever Santana had called them. Although, she didn't know why they were called Gargler's, they didn't gargle when they sand. You needed mouth wash to gargle.

One of the boys had his hand on her dophin's shoulder. Was he a dolphin too? Oh well, this was NOT acceptable! Kurt was her dolphin! Best boyfriend ever! Artie was a great boyfriend too… He was like… se on wheels, ya know?

She left her group of friends and went over to Kurt. She wrapped her arms around him, burying her face into his shoulder. The boys around Kurt froze, but Kurt ignored them and patted Brittany's head.

"What's wrong boo?" Kurt asked her.

"You're leaving again." She mumbled into his shirt.

"It's not forever, boo. I'm coming back for the weekend." He said to soothe her worry.

"I want you to come home with me tonight. We can have another sleepover, Kurt! Just like the last one! And then you can make me feel all pretty!" she giggled.

Wes choked on his saliva in surprise, David patted him on his back, eyeing the blonde girl. The members of the Warbler's were looking at Kurt, then at Brittany, then at Blaine, trying to figure this all out.

"Kurt… I thought you said you were gay…?" David asked.

"What? I am, I—OH GROSS! NO, you guys. She's talking about me giving her another facial." Kurt sighed in annoyance.

"He's the best at that stuff!" Brittany shouted happily, which caught some of the other's attention. Kurt was still getting smothered by Brittany's hug, which especially drew Santana's attention.

"What's going on?" Santana asked casually, walking over to the Warbler's little group.

"Kurtsie is coming to my house tonight for a sleepover!" exclaimed Brittany.

"Wait. I thought Kurt was coming over to my house…" Mercedes said confused, joining the group.

"Well, actually, the Warbler's had a little party planned for us back at Dalton. Warbler's only sort of thing." Blaine added, pulling on Kurt's arm slightly to loosen him from Brittany's clutches.

"But there's a big Halo tournament tonight! Kurt always plays with me for the big ones!" Artie said, wheeling over to the group.

"Wait… Kurt plays Halo?" David asked.

"He's pretty good too, better than all the other Glee guys." Artie answered.

"I'm sorry to inform you all of this, but Kurt is going to come over to my house for a musical night. We're going to honor our idols; Patty Lapone and Barbara Streisand. Girl time." Rachel informed everyone, pulling Kurt closer to her.

Some of the guys chuckled at the 'girl time' statement. Because it was true and totally endearing.

"No way! Kurt promised to spend some time with me at home this weekend!" Finn argued, "He said he'd bake me cookies! And since he's MY brother-"

"STEP-brother!" Rachel said angrily.

"Whatever. Family first." Finn grumbled.

"Jeez, Kurt, aren't you the hot commodity?" said Josh, one of the Warbler's.

When it looked like hell was going to break loose, or at least Rachel was going to stat yelling, Puck entered the conversation. "Hey, losers!" Everyone stopped their bickering and looked at Puck angrily. "Why don't we all just chill with Kurt at Britt's house?"

He made a valid point, but they all argued for a few more minutes until Kurt threatened that he'd go hang out with some other friends of his at Dalton. So they agreed upon going to Britt's house. She didn't mind, and her parents weren't at home so win-win.

But Blaine won the contest on who got to drive Kurt, seeing as Kurt had been dropped off at Breadstix by his dad. Giving Blaine the perfect chance to ask Kurt out. But he chickened out and they were soon at Brittany's house, pulling into her driveway.

When they got inside, they found that Puck had gotten some alcohol and the party was already in full swing. Artie had rolled over as soon as Kurt entered the house and dragged him to the X-Box which was already set up.

Everyone was enjoying the party, the Warbler's getting to know more about Kurt from his New Directions friends, much to Kurt's dismay. Until Santana suggested they play Spin the Bottle, setting his sights on some hottie Warbler's. She and Sam hadn't lasted 5 minutes.

Rachel vetoed that option immediately, saying that she wasn't going to allow everyone's hormones go crazy. So they settled on truth or dare.

Brittany claimed that since it was her house, she got to pick first and surprise, surprise, picked Kurt.

"Kurtsie, truth or dare?"

Kurt decided to play it safe, and picked truth. But Brittany was good at asking all the right questions.

"Why is my dolphin still single? Mercedes said you liked another dolphin in the Garglers."

Some of the Dalton boys scoffed, and David tried correcting her, but she shrugged them off and stared at Kurt for a reply.

Blaine was literally on the edge of his seat, waiting for Kurt's answer, hoping that the Warbler was him. He had to know.

"Pass." Kurt said quickly, much to everyone's dismay.

Although, Kurt's face was lit up like a cherry, drawing everyone's (especially Blaine's) attention.

"Can't chicken out, Princess. Well, unless you want the penalty dare." Puck warned him, grinning like a maniac.

"Whatever, penalty dare it is." Kurt mumbled.

"Yes!" shouted Brittany. She looked like she had just won the lottery.

Kurt blanched, "Wait, what's the penalty dare?" Now he was nervous.

"You have to have 7 minutes in heaven with the person who asked you truth or dare." In this case, it's—"

"Me! Come on dolphin!" Britt shouted, pulling Kurt from the couch. She dragged him to the closet. All the boys were laughing, except Blaine. He was jealous.

Kurt, being gay, was going to have to kiss Brittany. Again. Not that anyone but Brittany and Santana knew that. He tried to escape from Brittany's grip, but she was crazy strong and with one last look at his friends who were all laughing at him, he was dragged into the closet.

Artie wasn't protesting this because a) she was his girlfriend and b) Kurt's gay. He had nothing to worry about.

A few minutes into the actual 7, Kurt let out a yelp. Followed by him warning Brittan to "knock it off, right _now_" very loudly.

By now, Blaine was extremely jealous. And everyone else was just curious as to what was actually going on inside the closet.

Puck checked his phone, noticing that 7 minutes were up. So he banged on the door.

"Hey ladies! Time's up, you can come out of the closet now!" Puck joked, pulling open the door.

Kurt dashed out of the closet, almost tripping on Puck. Kurt slipped and fell over. Everyone noticed that the boy was shirtless. Brittany followed behind slowly, with a smile on her face an… Kurt's shirt over her own?

"Hey guys, guess what? Kurt's out of the closet again!" joked Wes, earning a glare from Kurt.

Kurt wrapped his arms around himself, trying to cover himself up a little.

When Santana asked Brittany what had happened, Kurt clamped his hand over Britt's mouth and told them nothing.

All of the guys chuckled, some even clapped him on the back. The game continued on though. With Kurt daring Santana to make out with Rachel. Then Rachel asked Finn if he'd ever thought of Kurt in the nude, (a big NO, HE'S MY BROTHER was his reply). And numerous other dares and questions that they'd all regret in the morning. But right now, they were all pretty drunk, laughing it up and not wanting the game to end.

Santana finally picked Kurt, asking him truth or dare. Knowing that she'd probably ask him for details on what happened in the closet with Brittany and NOT wanting to go in the closet with Santana, he chose dare. Big mistake.

Santana dared Kurt to do what Brittany did to him in the closet… but on Blaine. Earning smirks from the Warbler's. Kurt did NOT want to kiss Santana, she'd probably be a lot more demanding than Brittany. And she scared him when she was drunk, very touchy feely.

So Kurt scooted over to Blaine.

"Remember, Porcelain. You have to do **exactly** what Brittany did to you on Blaine." Santana told him.

Kurt nodded, too nervous to speak. He brought his mouth close to Blaine's ear and started nibbling on it, swiping his tongue along the edge. He trailed kisses down Blaine's neck then pulled back.

Blaine was breathless. But Brittany spoke up, That's not all the happened, Kurtsie! You have to it right. Want me to show you again?" she giggled.

"NO!" Kurt practically shouted. He chewed his bottom lip nervously, before pulling Blaine towards him. He grabbed the bottom of Blaine's shirt and pulled it over Blaine's head. Kurt started kissing Blaine's neck, then brought his mouth lower, towards Blaine's nipple. Kurt swiped his tongue over it once. Then twice. Then sucked it into his mouth, nibbling on it.

Blaine moaned, but Kurt pulled back. Brittany however, wagged her finger at him. So he Grabbed Blaine's face and kiss him. His tongue making its way into Blaine's mouth and exploring **every **single surface inside.

Blaine leaned into the kiss more, grasping Kurt's hair to try and deepen the kiss. He wrapped his other arm around Kurt. _Now_ they were making out. A lot. Until Santana coughed and told them they could stop. They pulled apart. Kurt notice he wasn't the only one that was hot, Blaine was too.

"That was hot. And I'm not even gay." Puck said amazed.

Lauren eyed her boyfriend warily.

But the rest of New Directions and the Warblers broke out into laughter and applause.

"Finally!" shouted Wes.

"We knew the sexual tension between you two would snap sooner or later!" David laughed, receiving a high-five from Santana.

Kurt looked utterly embarrassed, trying to ignore everyone's comments, but failing. His face felt hot.

Blaine looked at Kurt with lust in his eyes. He might not have been able to tell Kurt he had feelings for the boy (_yet_), but he was sure Kurt could figure that out himself. I mean, he had a raging hard-on right now. And he could tell from Kurt's hard on, that Kurt enjoyed every second of that just as much as Blaine had.

Brittany draped her arm over Kurt, "But, Kurtsie, I don't think you did it right. You never copped a feel of Blaine's package." She said drunkenly.

Everyone laughed as they realized Brittany had felt up Kurt in the closet. Artie rolled over to his girlfriend before she could start lip-raping his gay friend.

"Hey, beautiful, come with me?" he asked, rubbing her cheek.

She grinned and left Kurt. He took a glance around the room, staring at his friends. His stupidly/drunk friends. Boy, were they amusing. Yeah, he might've pretended to be drunk so he could finally kiss Blaine, but he noticed that Blaine didn't have booze breath. Blaine's mouth actually tasted like…Redvines?

Kurt glanced at Blaine who was getting teased by some of their Dalton friends, including Wes and David. He was about to head over to them when Puck swaggered over to him.

"Go get your man, Princess." He chuckled, patting Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt didn't need to be told twice. He made his way over to Blaine, and before either could say anything, he grabbed Blaine and pulled him in for another supermegafoxyawesomehot kiss.

Blaine pulled back hesitantly, "Have you had anything to drink tonight?" Blaine might have had a hard on for the boy, but he wasn't going to make out with someone who was drunk.

"Not a drop." Kurt admitted.

"Me either." Blaine admitted.

And then Blaine's mouth was attached to Kurt's again. But now it was Kurt's turn to pull back.

"Maybe we should slow down a little? Keep it PG?" he asked Blaine.

Finn practically shouted his agreement.

But Blaine shook his head. "I've waited to long for this. PG-13 at the least. _Please_."

Kurt grinned his stupid but super cute grin and went back to making out with Blaine.

This was heaven. And Kurt was definitely going to have more than 7 minutes of it.

Both boys grinned as "Teenage Dream" came over the speakers. It was sorta their song now.

But their love fest was interrupted by Wes's shout of "Get a room!" Followed by some of the others agreements.

They just laughed at their friends. Resting their foreheads together, Blaine mustered up some courage.

"Kurt… I know I said I wanted to be friends but… I want you. I want to be with you." He whispered.

"Well, I don't make out with just anybody." Kurt joked.

Blaine grinned and pointed at Brittany, but Kurt swatted his hand down. They both chuckled softly.

"So? Will you be my… first boyfriend?" Blaine asked Kurt.

"I thought you'd never ask."

And they brought their lips together for a tender kiss, earning cat calls from their friends.


End file.
